Persona Intertwined Souls
by judasuu
Summary: Takes place after the events of Persona 5, do you wonder if there are other Phantom Thieves out there other than the P5 protagonist and his friends? Well, here's what happened to the previous characters, the P3 cast and the P4 cast, as they embrace society's own esteem and difficulties like graduating from high school. Story follows P3 protagonist, under the name Minato Arisato.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any!**

 **Persona Intertwined Souls**

 **Chapter 1: The Return To Eternity … … … …**

…At times, a trickster may rise to challenge the order of authority and hierarchy, it is then that fate is altered under the very power that can alter destiny's course, and to that, you are given yet another chance to set things right … … for in becoming the Great Seal, you have sealed forth another "contract", come forth, the lone soul who has risked your own life and flesh in order for your comrades to reform the world, and your rehabilitation shall commence … … … …

…

…

…At the city of Iwatodai, near Port Island station … … … …

…The usual crowd of punks and tough chicks are gathered here, with them doing their usual routine of gathering and loitering around this part, it didn't changed even now … … … … and that is why this world must change … … … … for in society's behest that society should be reformed under the morality that is learned through one's experience of the Fool or Trickster, under their judgment that this world shall be reformed under the rehab of those who been shunned by society … … … …

…

…

…At what seems to be a dungeon of some sort … … … …

…Minato Arisato opened his eyes to find a Velvet colored dungeon scenery before him, and he realized that he's chained tightly with both arms being chained to heavy metallic cuffs that are tied to two metallic chain and balls … …

"… … This place is … … … … " Minato said looking around, and finds someone else here beside him, someone covered in rugged cloak that it prevents him to identify them as male or female and this cloaked figure seems to have noticed him, as well … … … … focusing on the chains and cuff around him, he can't help but groan … … "… … … …" The last thing he remembered, is that - - or rather, the last thing he has seen last time before passing out for a long slumber, being the Great Seal and all, is Elizabeth destroying Erebus, the manifestation of self-destruction of the nature of man, that which is calling forth what he's trying to prevent them from reaching - - Nyx.

…He's able to do this by being the Great Seal - - the power he mustered with the power of his bonds with his loved ones, a pity he didn't had much future back then - - but … … … …

"…I am a fool." Minato said to himself, cursing his own situation … … … …

"…You're only a fool if you give up, my boy." The rugged cloak, now the cloak being slightly removed, Minato could see the face of … … Igor, the master of the Velvet - - wait, Velvet…? … … This place looks all Velvet in colored in all of its surrounding, could it be … … "…Welcome To The Velvet Room, my dear young man … … or is it, Welcome back? *Chuckle*"

"….What is this?" Minato asked, gesturing at the cuff, chain and ball around him, and Igor, using a cane to walk, approached him.

"…A lonely prisoner, am I, same as you. Or like yourself. *Chuckle* But together, perhaps we can be more than that … … " Igor said with a bit of smile on his face, as Minato could notice or see … … … …

"…I'm listening." Minato said, paying attention to this near omniscience kind of individual, Igor.

"There is a "contract" sealed, my boy, when you became the Great Seal that is your only reason for not passing on to the Afterlife, even though at the moment, you don't have flesh and blood, but your body is that of an homunculus that resembles your appearance, hence, you have acquired quite the feat of immortality, similar to what transpiring between you with Death, but that of the Wild Card as well, and … … the one who cannot be defeated." Igor, of course, referred to the one thing or individual, if you can even call her _**that**_ , a great entity that has bestowed "Death" during ancient times in this world, and Minato did spoke with _**her**_ , the mother of all Shadows … … … … … … … … … …

"But I'm sure you have many questions, but one thing I could impart to you, is that we both have gained something of a … … fidelity. That of which this place resembles that of your own heart is none other than, as you have probably have assumed by now, the Velvet Room. *Chuckle*" Igor said and Minato can't believe this, first an elevator now a prison cell .,.. …? … … or a dungeon, they're all the same, actually. … … Only it's underground, of course.

"…How did I … … wait, by becoming the Great Seal, I pretty much gained a "contract" …?"

Igor nodded. "That is precisely how it has developed into this sequence of events that I, myself, is a prisoner here, but I still have influence of the functions of this room as well as the one that can do the arts of fusion, *Chuckle*"

"…Fusion? Then, my personas … … "

"…I can see a development in your growth in character and as a person, though you have already acquired the Universe Arcana, but for some reason, you still have not fulfilled the World Arcana .. … *Chuckle*, it just means your Journey is far from done. Now then, now that it has cometh to this, let us begin your rehabilitation." With a snap of a finger, the cuffs around Minato are snapped, and he could just rub them to remove the stinged sensation on them, and the numbness, too.

"Now then, please follow me." Igor, using a cane to walk, beckons Minato to follow, which he does - - then, they enter around the back to find a door … … Minato is familiar with it, and he could only guess and conjecture that it leads to Paulonia Mall, or not … … "Where does this lead?" He asked.

"…Who knows? This place is connected to anywhere, plus, perhaps it could lead to somewhere where you are fated to begin your rehabilitation." He said with another chuckle. "But for now, let us take a look at your future, shall we?" Igor sat at the nearby desk and summoned forth a deck of tarot cards, and spread them with just a wave of his hand. "Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same card, yet the results are always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" He said, and he flips one card. "…Hm, the Temperance in the Upright Position represents the immediate future. This represents … "Balance" … … and "Learning", this implies that you are undergoing a new journey, fu fu, and you may find things differently with the experiences you have. But, it may also suggest a new journey, where after undergoing the Death stage, you will undergo metamorphisis in your character and find new views in your enlightenment. In saying that, the personas you have mustered. They all have disappeared from your possession, but it seems you still can harness them along the way in your journey. *Chuckle*, right now, the only persona you can summon is … … Hm, it's … … " … … Minato could see … … Nyx Avatar, or rather, someone or something that resembles Nyx Avatar, it has that same smiling mask that may represent one's innocence or _death,_ and it's … … Minato suddenly got a mask on, which is shaped like a butterfly … …

…Like before, without hesitation, he starts to remove it - - forcefully and painfully - - until, he managed to remove it, with blood dripping from his face as a result of the violent tendency - - but, what comes afterwards is … … a sinister smile with blood dripping from his face, and he muttered … … "…Per … So … Na … … " A burst of blue flames rose about Minato, and the one that resembles Nyx Avatar, albeit smaller, about 10 size bigger than Minato, appeared, and with its mask suddenly being manifested into Minato's face, - - or rather, Minato gains a similar mask to its own mask's appearance and image.

"…I am thou. Thou art I … … from the sea of thy soul, I've cometh. You have cometh forth to be the Messiah like figure that has once sacrificed himself, but, in three more light years, you shall be resurrected and show that one deserves a second chance in redemption and in life, come forth to the journey to the beyond, and into your own freedom of expression - - Vow to me, and together, we shall bring forth ruin and then later, rebirth, into the flames of the depths of hell itself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Minato started to laugh manically along with his new persona, Mephistopheles. "I am Mephistopheles, I am now you, and you are I. Let us go then, to the rehab you've been eager to find - - a place where you belong, the haven where everyone craves for, a place to go back to! HaHahahahahahahahahaha!" Minato gains a new persona now. With him satisfied with a manic smile on his expression.

"*Chuckle* Magnificent." Igor commented. "I always knew there was something special about you, but, there is more to discuss. Another time, perhaps. Now then, perhaps you shall find your own place in reality for now. Until then, we shall see each other again in this very place. Until then, farewell … … " Minato passed through Igor and into the door, to the Beyond … … … …

…

…

…Minato finds himself in … … Osaka!?, he could see the Big Ben Clock kind of place and there is the usual Osaka comedy on television right now, and Minato is kinda new here … … he looked around, it seems like no one here recognized him - - no surprise there - - so he just decided to have a walk around, see what the wheels of fate would do for him.

...Soon enough, he reaches an alley - - with him hearing a man and a woman arguing, or rather, a man forcing himself onto a woman in an alley, he goes to check it out - - and sure enough, a drunken suit man is forcing himself to a woman, and he seems arrogant enough to mention that he doesn't mind the police as they are his "lapdogs", as he claimed, and of course, Minato had to do something, like … … summon Mephistopheles, and seeing the Shadow Self of the man, and … … kill it, or rather, bring _death,_ to it, by using the same kind of force that Nyx used onto him, _Death,_ that he made it his own power, but it costed him all of his SP, as a result, and he is brought to his knees, and the drunken man, too. "Gyah…!" The woman is frightened by the reaction of the man.

"Graargh, wha—what is this … …!? Hm!?" The man finally noticed Minato, who is also on his knees, that attack _*Death*_ , seems to have happened to another reality, the Metaverse, as Minato just saw its app on his phone, and it was an instant. "You…! What did you do to me!? You shouldn't even loiter around here, this ain't a show! Anyway - - Urgh!" The man holds his chest, painfully, as if something, like a stroke, has triggered onto him.

Minato decided to run before something else happens, and he is very exhausted from the ordeal which caused him to collapse on the ground. A capable looking woman, who somewhat resembles an assistant of Igor who assisted Souji Seta, the former guest of the Velvet Room, tend to him with a worried expression, **(Note: This is NOT Sae, in case some readers are wondering.)** "Hey, are you okay?! Geez, are you drunk? Or are you just very exhausted from studying, or … … " Minato could faintly hear her, as his vision becomes dark … … but, he suddenly smiles in satisfaction, knowing he has finally made it to society's problems, as if he graduated from high school, which, by the way, he should have by now, considering it's been three years after his death during the battle with Nyx … … … …

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona Intertwined Souls**

 **Chapter 2: Into The Darkest Depths of The Heart … …**

…At the Velvet room … … … …

"…This is … … " Minato opened his eyes, and he finds himself sitting on a wooden bench inside this dungeon like room, that is … …

"Welcome. Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams." Igor explained. It seems Minato has been summoned to the Velvet room … … "It's so nice to see you again. You became unconscious after using your newfound power of possibility, or, as I would like to put it, you've used something you're not yet accommodated and it seems you managed to reach the world that is mirrored by people's hearts. *Chuckle* That is you actually managed to confront the façade of appearance that is reflected by one's own fragments of Ego: Shadows. When you've tried to save a woman from a deranged man, it seems you actually tapped into that dark inner world and subdue that of which that is the manifestation of one's own distorted heart … … you can say that you stole his own distorted will and all the fragments that combined altogether: Their Treasure. *Chuckle* That is indeed a marvelous feat even though you are still not accommodated to the ways of the Phantom Thief."

"…? Phantom … …Thief? As in unseen and … … without a trace … …?" Minato asked curiously.

"Just so. If I may elaborate, it is when you enter the world of the distorted desires that is manifested upon by the mass, and you may need something to navigate there at will - - I can provide you this." Igor raised both hands and something flashed on Minato's phone - - upon picking it up, he sees an app that is symbolizing an eyeball that is red in color. "That is the Metaverse. An app that is your sole transport passage - - you can think of it as something that you may trigger by simply triggering it and you shall be in the world of the distorted desires of the mass: The Palaces."

"Palaces?"

"A Palace is the distorted accommodation, or as you might want to put it bluntly - - it is how an individual with massive distortion may view certain places or even people around them, which none may be pleasant for you to witness with your own eyes. Hench, as for its source - - The Treasure is the source of all their distorted desires - - This Treasure is something you can take or steal as a Phantom Thief, that is what you just did with that man with distorted views around him."

Minato recalled saving that woman, and he just "stole" someone's "Treasure", as he'd understand from Igor's explanation.

"When you use your persona abilities there, once again, you must channel your inner strength once more. Your Social Links have already evolved , so you shouldn't have much trouble, but be warned … … your personas that you managed to collect in the past are all gone … … but you may still be able to gather personas here, fuse them on my own behest, and gain back what you have lost … … but onto to that merit of this topic, it seems you've grown to be a responsible young man during this course of your journey that led you to Death, your past, your upbringing as the one who guards the way to the aftermath of the world's incarnation of the irony that one's own bestial nature that will never be satiate with its endless hunger - - is where they're trying to reach forth the "maternal being", Nyx … … But in your case, while you have grown, you have also lost something … …"

"… …Lost, huh … … I can no longer be with my comrades whom I fought alongside with during the ordeal in my birth place - - more to that, I don't have the same esteem as before." Minato said looking back at the memories in Port Island - - though he knows he shouldn't cling onto them, for that is the shadow of greed - - Jealousy of the past, he knows too well not to dwell on them for that's how Erebus came to be anyway, and so … … one can separate the present from the past, but the way to the future is not shone as a result … … so, one must acknowledge the past, so that they can make better decisions, make correct choices ' ; to this, the past is kept in check, and is mended as a result, it is only then can you move to the future - - but, Minato doesn't have the past anymore, so how exactly can he move on with his life … … "I sense you are troubled. *Chuckle*, fear not, someone will show you the way, at least, will show you the basic view where one can always go back to the place where you may find solace, it is easy to find, just by being with your bonds of friendship and many more … … "

"…I cannot get there." Minato said solemnly.

"Someone will take you there. *Chuckle*, he is a former guest here, as well. And someone who shall grasp the truth in due time, so, why not coincide your ideals with him so both of you may find your rehab and enlightenment. Two guests - former guests - - meeting with the same fate befallen them … … *Chuckle*, this should be veeeery, interesting." Igor has a genuine smile on his face … … Minato felt a similar sensation whenever he forms a social link bond, and it seems to be with Igor, but all of his Social Links are maxed at this point, so why … … Oh, one can be part of it, yes … … Igor is now amongst the Fool and the Judgement, along with … … " … … " Minato smiled at the thought of Shinjiro Aragaki, who is, even in death, will always be a part of SEES.

"Well then, before you departed, it seems both of us have neglected to recall the card indicating the future beyond your previous prediction - - that is, the Sun, in the Upright position. This card represents … … "Enlightenment" … … and "Success". … …Very interesting, indeed. It seems you may find the answers on the mysteries around you, and the former guest I mentioned may show you that other than the light of the waning moon, there is also the light of the Sun that reflects your gentle heart … … Please, remember that. Now then, time marches on in your world, I shouldn't keep you here any longer. The next time we meet, you will come here on your own accord. Until then, Farewell … … … … "

…

…

…At someone's room … … … …

"…Argh … … Argh… …Urrgh… " Minato groaned, feeling hungry as he didn't ate for … … … three years? Five light years … …? He could feel no flesh on him, but he's still alive in a sense … … so he can feel hungry, perhaps … … … …?

"Oh, he's awake!" A feminine voice is heard as Minato's eyes are still closed. "Hello? Can you hear me… … … …?"

Minato opened his eyes to see … … a girl, seemingly about his age and Minato realized he's not in the same spot or place from before - - that is he collapsed on the ground and is found by a woman who seems to be capable, and … … he remembered doing something out of _sight,_ as in that Metaverse thing … … he just summoned his persona, Mephistopheles, in a alternate reality where the darker side of man is present, and destroyed the Shadow of that callous man, and stole his "Treasure", which, then, he seems to have suffered a guilty conscience.

…So does this mean the sinner will feel deep regrets for their sins once their "Treasure" is taken - - similar to what just happened, if that were the case then … … Phantom Thief … … … … A smirk, evil smirk, can be seen on Minato's expression - - "U-Um, a-are you all right?" The girl in question asked with concern on her tone.

"…You are … .. "

"I'm Saionji Rei. Please call me Rei if it means only for formality." The girl said with an humble tone. **(Note: Rei is a character that resembles Haru in this story, but her background is different from Haru's.)**

-Suddenly, the door opened, and the capable looking woman from earlier arrived. "Oh, you're awake. I'm surprised you're up so energetically and quite resilient. When you passed out at the alley, it's like you're a drunken teenager who just didn't know when to quit or go home. Rei, how long as he'd been up?"

"Just now, actually. He's been asleep for four hours now."

"Four hours, huh. If you're wondering, it's now 4:25 AM, you're in the Saionji Residence, our house. My name is Saionji Maika. I'm the acting income source of this family or house, since Rei is only in high school."

"… … … … " At the mention of that, Rei seems to be dispirited or depressed, for some reason, something Minato didn't fail to notice.

"… …I'm Arisato Minato." He thought it would be formal to introduce himself, as well.

"Arisato … … Hm, very well. Now then, I hate to disrupt the mood, but, what exactly happened to you prior to you collapsing in front of the alley where I found you … …? You look like you had exhaustion, but from the look of things, nothing was wrong with you, it seems like you're just … … exhausted, but you seem to be okay now, so … … Mind if you elaborate on this?"

"… … " Minato looks down, unsure of what to say, but if he has to reply in a witty demeanor, it would have to be … … "…Something that you best not knowing, there are such things in this world. This is one of them." He said with a calm and expressionless, his usual expression, expression.

Maika didn't like that and her patience ran low - - "That's unacceptable! Who do you think hospitalized you here in the first place!?"

"That's not something I could ask of you, but if you wish to, why don't consult on what really matters … … like if I'm just a nuisance here."

"… … … That may be so, well it seems like you're not someone who has an ill background, and it's true there are some things we best not get involved to, but … … Hm, very well, but, I'm sorry to say this, but if you want to step out, you can do so at any time. And I suppose this may sound offensive, but please do so quickly, after all, you need to get home fast."

"… …" Minato wonders on the term, "home", as he doesn't have one right now … .. "…Okay."

"Oh, um, you don't have to force yourself in a hurry." Rei assured. "You can rest for a while if you are still tired."

"Yes, like I said, if only you can stand up and is no longer exhausted. Well then, I have a busy schedule in my line of work, so I'll be going now. Rei, don't forget to lock the door when you leave."

"Yes!"

"Now then, if you will excuse me." Maika left the two of them in this room that is once belonging to the father of this household.

"I'm sorry about my sister's demeanor, she takes it seriously when it comes to our family matters. She can be rigid and very strict, but she's also protective of me. …Even though her treatment may come across as something I do not agree at. … … Oh, I'm sorry, I best cook breakfast, you must be hungry huh? Well, I better cook you some food then."

'… …She seems to be well-mannered and considerate.' Minato thought to himself. "… … What am I doing here, any way?" He asked, not wanting to stay here at someone else's expense.

"Hey, where are we? The address, that is."

"Hm? Oh, we're at the … … We're near the Osaka castle. Haha, I guess we're in a tourist attraction site, huh? It's where our house is."

"I see … … "

Rei nodded. "If you want, you probably can take a sight-seeing around the castle - - it's one of the biggest tourist attraction in Osaka after all. Oh, do you mind me asking, but where are you from around here?"

"… … It doesn't matter." Minato stood up. "…And there's no need for you to cook for me. So I'll just be on my way." He started walking.

"Huh? B-But, you've still just woken up, are you sure you - - "

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I'm sick or anything."

"Oh … "

"See ya." Minato said and Rei bid him good fortune as he left.

…

…

…Later, at around the nearby park … …

…Minato is looking around here, as if trying to wander around like a wanderer wandering the world, with no place to look forward to, someone who simply has no goal to achieve, or something to look forward to, it's an hellish existence. Something Minato has become accustomed to, given that he has no one to look after him, any way. And to that, he's always been a loner by nature, or at least, it's the fate that has been entrusted to him, or was it only because there is no choice in the matter … …? Either way, he has to remove the pain in his heart, somehow … … That is the only thing he can do … …

…

…

…

…

…Minato moved around to different parts around this area he stumbled upon, he doesn't know Osaka - - at all, actually - - so he's just wandering around this part, wandering if something would befall him, as if asking fate to intervene … … well, there's no fate but what one make for one's self - - something he knows very well, only, is that resolve only temporary … …?

"… … …What should I do now, I don't have a place to go back to … … plus, everyone I knew … … " He looks at his hands, they're not of flesh and blood, making him rather similar to Aigis now, given their bodies are not that of humans now. "…Huh, strange fate, indeed. But of everybody … … Hm, they're probably in college now, or in the Work force." He snickered a bit, imagining Junpei in a college or university enrollment room and immediately got kicked out. In other words, he cannot imagine Junpei going to college … … "… … " Or himself, for that matter. Goal, huh … … what one should live for … …of course, one can easily ascertain that by simply doing what they do best - - being really alive, and not turning from death. Something he and his comrades have learned _**very well**_ , that is how one should live: To be truly alive.

"…Now then, how should live from here onwards … …" While deep in thought, someone cycled past him - - and stumbled or crashed along the way. Someone wearing … … the same kind clothing attire as Junpei, except … … "Ow! Dammit! That was one heck of a fall! And that was my third time failing to cycle in a row around this part!" **(Note: This is someone who resembles Yosuke in appearance, imagine Yosuke wearing Junpei's attire, if you wish to picture his appearance.)**

"…Are you all right?" Minato asked with concern.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Don't worry about me. Uh, you kinda saw that, right?" The cycling student said somewhat embarrassed.

"…I saw all of it."

"Gah! Dammit, to think my first day in school would be an epic fail in my third row of cycling the neighborhood in a fast row pace! Oh well, it's not like I've become used to this part. Hey, if you want to be in school in time, you best hurry man. Oh, you wanna ride? It's a bit squeaky, but it'll run."

Minato sweat dropped at that. "…I don't think we go to the same school."

"Huh? Oh, is that so…? Hm, well, take care and thanks for expression worry about me, I guess. Ja ne!" He cycled fast, with Minato hoping he doesn't crash again … … which he does. "Ow… …" Being maxed in kindness, Minato couldn't ignore that, of course and helped him out. "Oh, thanks, man."

…

…

…Later, at the nearby train station … …

…Minato just came here, with him having no particular thing to do in mind, other than to perhaps wander around here for no reason or perhaps to let fate decide his fate … … … … so, as this goes on, his phone suddenly shows the same eye-ball, the Metaverse App, just like before, and then, the water, upon being dipped into - - turns pinkish, but wicked, in appearance.

…Then, right before the scenery before him - - everybody is gone, no, more like … … he got switched or transported to another world … … and his surrounding is a bit different … … for some reason, everyone is walking in … … cell phone suits? "Huh…?" Minato is mesmerized by this, and looking around, he'd noticed that something is amiss and realized the Metaverse app on his phone, it seems this is that "other" world that Igor mentioned of, one where is the twisted desire of humans may take shape - - which him seeing everyone as cell phones may mean that … … "… …Is this … … how they see that they communicate with one another and may even abused it, or rather … … I see, he thinks everyone is against him. Whose world is this, anyway?" Minato asked as he looked around this part and sure enough the distortion is strong around here. "… … … …Everything around here looks normal, but not normal, if that would be the case, then … … hm, what the heck is going on here … …?" He wondered aloud, it is then that he heard someone screaming - - and he rushed over there, and see someone dressed as a king stomping onto someone's hands, he could see what is really happening in the real world - - someone is extorting someone out of their money.

…So Minato decided to do the same deed again, just like yesterday - - he cast _Death_ once more, but this would be the last time, as he can't use it any more, after this. Mephistopheles appeared in a swapped fashion view, as he and Minato smiled wickedly and cast _***Death***_ , which, again, Minato's SP ran low to none. And the Shadow is … …

…It suddenly get caught in an explosion that it gave out a loud cry of pain, and it turns back to its normal form … … "Agh!" And the real person, who is the owner of the Shadow, suddenly felt a pain on his chest and he's brought down to his knees, and seems to be suffering from a guilty conscience just like the man last night … … … … and the one being bullied took the chance and grabbed his money back and ran off.

" _huff, huff, huff,_ that was … … worth the effort, what is this … …? Huh, Me… …Me… …Me… ...Me… M-Mentorium … …? This is … …the Palace of … …everyone … …" That's how far Minato could tell, it seems like this is the palace of the people around this part of Osaka, once again, showing the vanity of man … … Suddenly, the app on Minato's phone rang - - and he picked it up, the Metaverse app is present. "Thank you for your hardwork. Now returning to the real world." The app said, and Minato is brought back to the real world, without anyone noticing his presence, which is probably for the best.

"… …So that's how it works … …huh. Amazing. … …Anyway, I better get out of here … … " Minato said to himself as he started wandering again.

…

…

…Later, in the afternoon, After School … …

…Minato didn't get anywhere in the end, he just kept wandering in a straight line - - following the quote, "It's a straight line, you don't look back.", not like he has a choice, actually - - and then, it suddenly hits him, he recalled that Igor said he would come to the Velvet room on his own accord this time - - and to that, he must first find something like perfect defense, or something like an haven of some sort - - in other words, home - - a place he can belong at. Like where everything is normal, in other words - - where everyone is, Yukari, Junpei, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Fuuka, Koromaru, Shinjiro, well, he can call him any time in the After life, actually, and then there's Ken, and of course … … … … Aigis, too.

"… … " Minato reminisced about the past - - meeting the members of SEES, then, Takaya and co. Strega, in other words, and of course, there's Ryoji and other friends of his outside of SEES, the scenery of Port Island from the school roof top, with Minato, as if saying farewell to this place he was born at, before fighting Nyx - - and him managing to publish Akinari's book, which he kinda can relate that you would sacrifice your own life without even being recognized for your deed - - yeah, he feels like he wants the story to end like that, too, even though it's a sad one … …

"… … But where would I go, despite how it looks like - - nothing is easy. But … … I have to endure this, and … … I am not alone. I mustn't forget that." Minato started wandering again, as he just keeps going on and on, as if waiting for something to happen - - convenience or not, he could go somewhere due to it.

…But perhaps it would be too much for that to hope for, so - - what should he do now … … Suddenly, someone - - a female high schooler who seems to be a second year student - - comes to the shade beside him. She has light blue hair and is short in size, not even shoulder length. Minato gazed at her curiously, seeing a semblance in her character to that of Yukari's cheerful demeanor. "… … " He walked past her as she calls someone on the phone, and then he hears a shouting on the other line - - as if that someone on the phone is … … visibly angry. … … They keep saying that someone must pay for something that upset them and it seems the girl in question is angry, too, for it seems like her contact is not her first contact as she seems to have received this call unexpectedly.

"Hey, I already told you! She has nothing to do with this! You even told her that she can keep her position in the band! You didn't say - - H-Hey…! …! …What … … N-No, you can't! Eri hasn't done anything about - - " Before the light-blue haired girl could reply, the connection is cut and she felt despair and knelt to the ground.

…Minato, of course, couldn't ignore her like that. She noticed Minato and she wiped her tears. "Were … … W-Were you listening to that?"

"…I just heard you crying." He plainly said though the girl seem to be annoyed.

"This has nothing to do with you."

"…Then leave me to all of my own problems then." Minato plainly said as he started to walk away.

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better!" She rebuked.

"…Yeah? Then figure that out for yourself." He countered, which caught her off-guard as he started to walk away, and she just stared at his back as he kept walking.

"T-That's … … … … I … … … I'm sorry, I was just … … " She tried to apologize but Minato is not showing any sign of stopping any time soon.

"… …" She felt ashamed and decided to leave as she just ran away all of the sudden, Minato frowned as he gave one last gaze at her from behind, then suddenly, the one cycling student from earlier emerged from the Shadows - - at the back alley.

"Hey, dude. I, uh, saw what happened. She's a classmate of mine and uh … … recently, she's been rather pressured. Thanks to a bastard teacher of ours, actually. He's said to be a Mathematician prodigy, but he's actually a capital A asshole. Oh, sorry, didn't meant for that to slip out."

"…It's okay." Minato assured.

"…Thanks. I'm Minamoto Yusuke, by the way. So, uh, thanks for earlier, you know, when you helped me out this morning. Say, are you from around here? It looks like you're a lost kitten, heh, well, if you want, I could show you around here. Not like there isn't a reason why tourists shouldn't ask for help, right?"

"Tourist?"

"Yup … … Oh, and about her … … She's my classmate. Ishniki Paola. We've been together since middle school. And I was surprised that she's on the same class as mine. Well, we kinda got to know each other's face so I can kinda sort of trust her in certain stuff, right?"

"Oh…"

"Yup. She's way too impulsive sometimes, too, though. _Sigh,_ kinda makes me nervous sometimes. She even had to deal with that bastard teacher of ours. Oh, sorry. That teacher I'm referring to … … Oh, speak of the devil, here he comes. Sanada Jungo .. … "

"…Jungo?" Minato asked.

"Ah, there he is. Nice and cozy in his old limousine, that's for sure. Here he comes now … … " Across the street, this cycling student named Minamoto Yusuke sneered in disgust at the nearby young man who has long brown hair that he is male, meaning he's a pretty boy, and he seems polite in the outside, but - - he speaks polite, too, but … … " Don't let him deceive you. He may act all manners and all, but deep down, he's a sadist. I heard he even abandoned his own girlfriend just because she got pregnant due to their engagement."

"Engagement?" Minato asked.

"Ah. I heard she got forced into all sort of illegal work like … … huh, something about smuggling drugs or something like that, I guess. I heard he's got involved in the wrong crowd, you know, making girls do all sort of crazy whatnut to them, kinda like forcing them into this strip … … no, I don't even want to talk about it!" Yusuke sounded very angry and disgusted. "Tch, say, you're not from around here, are you … … What school are you from? Hm, let's see … … Oh, wait, you're an .,.. …Gekkoukan … … High student? Where is that?"

"…It's not important. More importantly," Minato said.

"Ah… …Ah. Sorry, but, it looks like you're not in the mood to go around sight-seeing huh? Well, Osaka is a big place, so, why don't you spend some time at the electronic parts around here. Heh, bet you'll see tons of entertainment there. It should suit for a tourist like you. Well, ja ne!" Yusuke took his leave as Minato is left in deep thoughts.

"… … Hm, what should I do now … … " Minato decided to keep wandering around this part … … then, he spotted that girl - - Paola Ishniki - - at a nearby restaurant and she seems to be all by herself and is depressed … … Minato couldn't ignore her, but feels like she'll just decline or refuse his help so he decided to keep going, even though the latter just spotted him which shocked her and she seems to be wanting to follow him - - presumably to apologize for what happened earlier.

…Minato, however, disappeared into the crowd at the electronic parts around here, and Minato is still in his deep thoughts on what to do - - though, who can blame him, actually. …But while he's here, he thought of what to do now - - perhaps if someone could do him a fortune – telling is that he would be able to put this behind him, so how - - "Hm? My, you have an eloquent stance, my boy, I see in you a waning light but also a fleeting shadow - - " A nearby fortune-teller stand is nearby, and someone wearing a black cloak said to him. He remembered something like this before, a girl at the bar at Paulonia Mall asked a certain fortune-teller there for advices, but she becomes so dependent that she doesn't believe in herself anymore … … … …

"You have quite an eloquent stance indeed, my boy." The fortune – teller said again, "Might you be interested on what lies ahead?"

"…I'll find it either way, any way."

"But you are anxious, too, are you not?"

"… …" He just nodded at that.

"I understand. Things are not so certain to certain views, and I may be able to shed some light into your predicament. Though some reading are inaccurate, I can always give you an accurate one. Each reading is done at the same card, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" He flips one card - - "Hm, the Tower in the Upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible ruin may await you in your path - - the path indicating the future beyond that is … … " He flips another card - - "The Temperance. In The Upright Position. This represents … … seeing the world in a wide view, exposing you to the brighter side, but also the darker side of humanity - - so you might say this is the beginning of a wanderer's pilgrim towards the truth - - in this case, I could read your fortune is that it seems you must now embark on a journey where you will contribute greatly into society, and you will now understand the hardship of what one must endure, if you fail at this - - you may fall into an endless darkness and be forever lost in your path to rehabilitation, if that is so, your future may be forever lost." The fortune-teller warned. "But worry not, as long as you don't lose sight of your goal - - and most likely, you have the courage to persevere."

"…Yet my own problems will not go away just because I'm brave."

"…No. Only courage in the face of doubt, can lead one to the answer."

"… …" Ah, the same quote spouted by Nyx herself when she flipped to the Emperor Arcana - - Only courage huh, and no matter how much you want to, the pain will not go away just because you want to, and one has still much to live for. "… …Okay."

"Go then, and find your future, my boy." Minato nodded in appreciation then left.

…

…

…Meanwhile, at the Seta Residence … …

…Souji, who has just returned from his work shift, put his bag at the corner - - ever since graduating from university, he and Yosuke are still partners - - Yosuke actually decided to run a manga café that is under Junes Branch, with Souji and Teddie, who didn't aged, not much of a surprise from their part, as he's not human to begin with, being workers hired by Yosuke.

"…Agh, I'm so tired. Hm, I guess everything is moving slowly for now. They're now on the conference meeting, I suppose. Despite it being five years now, they're still busy huh. Well, I suppose it's only fitting that way. But for now, I suppose I should relax for a bit." Souji turned on the tv and watched the news, everything he hears, however, are criticisms, so he's not much interested, still the weather report is still reliable, kinda like when he was in Inaba so … … "Hm, I'm so tired. Despite knowing that you are right, you may still fall behind huh … … I know that all too well. But for me … … " …Looking at the ceiling, needless to say that Souji is not not someone who has his shared of problems - - getting involved with society is indeed very difficult. One grave mistake and your life may be over … … that is why, just like the contract in the Velvet room, it is necessary to take responsibility for one's own actions - - that's how it works in cultivating one's own environment, its relaxation of environment and including people … … "… …" …Yet, knowing and doing that, it won't mean that nothing will be difficult of the ordeals that lies await. That's why, you must prepare yourself as you prepare yourself to face the world around you - - hence, needless to say Souji is struggling right now with the rules of society as reality is keeping him hard on the toes - - like it's not supposed to be your grades that matter in school, but it seems that is to be the case as they need it to get to good college and stuff - - that's reality for you, if one may advise others.

"…Reality, huh. … …Gr, just what is reality, any way… …? Cruel reality huh, great, this brings back all the memories in that journey in Inaba. How there's nothing to be gain by facing reality, and there's no way to change it either. Now, I understand what YOU meant." He said, referring to Tohru Adachi, in any case, so, this is facing reality, but Ameno-Sagiri is brought back to his senses, and will not avert his decision. "…But … … I am … … " Facing the world is indeed difficult, or to be more precise, is seizing the truth requires to lose first, as in, lose **everything** and then regain it back all at once - - it's easier said than done, so … … " _ **Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the Answer."**_ Minato's voice echoed, actually, Igor contacted him via the Velvet room and relayed that message from Minato via the same message, as Minato heard the plea of wanting to end one's own suffering, so he ought to say something … … "… …Courage, huh." Souji muttered. "… **Who are you?** "

…

…

…Meanwhile, at some sort of dark place … … … …

…Yosuke, who is now on his twenties, too, woke up and finds himself in a dark place with only light illuminated is where he's standing on, a platform that is connected to various platforms about by connecting paths around him. "Huh? What the … … This place is … … A-Am I … … dreaming … …? Uh, hello!? Anybody there!? Someone! Heeeeeeeeyyyy!"

…

…

…No response.

"…Huh. What the … … t-this place is … … where is this place … …? It feels … … lonely. Huh. … … … I guess I have no choice but to keep moving." Yosuke said to himself as he started walking on his feet once again, and as he tried to cross the connecting the path, it feels like danger could come if he goes there recklessly - - but, knowing that he has to fend for himself, and only by himself at times, he braced himself … … " … … … … " He knows that all too well, like how everybody in Inaba saw and regard him as an enemy, for Junes being more successful. …No one to depend on, no one to rely on, no one to seek comfort or solace … … a foreign world where there is no friends and allies … … ". .. … … … … … Extreme strife … … " …Extreme strife … … like an homeless person, but one who doesn't know their own capabilities or place, it's worse. They won't survive a day on the street like that - - that's how Yosuke has lived his life in Inaba - - "… … … " Now he's back on the city he's from, and by their surprise, he decided to run a manga café at city where Souji lives at. Kuma, of course, have to tagged along for a while. Since he's living under Yosuke's care after all … … … …

…

…

…

…It is only Yosuke who knows the meaning of loneliness by himself … … … … Yosuke, too, is the only one who lived like that, making him even more mature than Souji in many views and terms. "… … … … … … " Even though it's dangerous to cross the connecting paths, Yosuke is not afraid, for in pain becoming too nill, the same can be said for fear … … meaning the more pain you may have, you may no longer feel fear … … … … Yosuke knows what it's like to strive on your own, without anyone having to have to rely on … … … Yes, he knows that more than anyone in the already disbanded Investigation Team … … … … "… … What am I doing … … and how the heck did I get into this place, any way … … "

… …Suddenly, a dark portal kernel appeared, and someone wearing a black cloak appeared out of nowhere.

"… … … " This cloaked figure regard Yosuke, who becomes alert, and it seems like he's observing Yosuke.

"… You seek reason for your existence. Nothing is real to you, isn't that right? You have no face to bear in the new reality you see before you. You feel nothing, but with you, I can give you a new identity." He waves his hands at Yosuke, and all of the sudden, shards that are shining and glimmering are around him and they spread about, faster and faster, then they all formed altogether and mixed into … … a explosion of blinding light.

"… … " By Yosuke's surprise, he's young again, about 16 years old, as in teenager again.

"…A new you has cometh." The man in the cloak said in a warm smile.

"What the-!?" The cloaked figure disappeared, as well as the area of thick darkness.

…

…

…Meanwhile, at Souji's case … …

… "Huh?" He finds himself … … at his old room at the Dojima Residence, and it seems like this is like last time when he's about to watch the Midnight Channel - - what is going on here. "Huh? What the … … " Suddenly, Nanako, who is still young, but should have grown into a middle schooler by now, arrived. "N-Nanako!?"

"Hm? I wonder whose room is this."

"Huh?"

…She didn't know whose room is this.

"What? N-Nanako, don't you - - " As he was thinking of touching her, only for his hand to pass through Nanako. Is she just an illusion.

"What the … … Are you .. just an illusion. Or am I… the illusion!?" Souji said with great fear. He's not acknowledged .. … he's not acknowledged … … he is … " … … … I am, Iam, I am … … ahgh." His hands are disappearing, he's not acknowledged - - "Agh, aarrrghh … … A-AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH-!" He disappeared, with no one remembering him at all … … what is this … …?

"SOUJIIII! PARTNEEEERRRR!" Yosuke, who is still in his 16 years old appearance, comes and pulls him out of the illusion world that swallowed Souji, "You're not nothing! You're someone! The fact that you can feel pain is not an illusion!"

"Yosuke … … You're … young again?"

"You, too."

"…Huh? Ah!" Realizing that he, too, has revert back to being 16 years old. They both fall on the same spot where Yosuke was. A darkened place with many platforms about.

"Yosuke, what's going on?"

"That's what I wanna know. Geez, I thought Kuma might have an idea, but … … yeah, what is going on here? It's stuff like this, that it's like the case last time in Inaba is happening all over again."

"…Just now, you … … "

"…Hey, I'll be there for you when you need it. So don't sweat the small details." He said, patting Souji.

"Yosuke."

"…Partner." They share a handshake. "…You're always my best friend."

"You'll always be my best friend, right?"

"…Yosuke." They both hugged each other like brothers, as in no matter where they go, they still have a place to go back to. Home … … "Yosuke."

"…Come on, don't cry. Weeping doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, you're right." Souji said trying to smile.

They hugged again, this is like when Yosuke and Souji deduced together that Adachi was the killer and they both reunited with the others, after both of them had a fist fight … … during the winter break.

So yeah, they're comrades in arms, partners and brothers … …

"*Chuckle* Magnificent. All of you are here now." Suddenly, Igor, along with Minato, arrives. Shocking both Souji and Yosuke.

""W-What the!?"" They both responded.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Persona Intertwined Souls**

 **Chapter 3: The Gathering Or The Reunion … … .. …**

…At the unknown place of gathering … … … … … …

…Yosuke and Souji stare in awe at the newcomers, Igor and Minato, who have arrived in this dark, unknown place that is full of floating platforms about - - certainly not the real world, as it is. "Whoah, hey, w-w-w-who are you!?"

"…My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Igor." Souji recognized this old acquaintance of his.

"Eh? P-Partner, y-you know this guy? And … … that guy, too?" Yosuke asked, referring to Minato.

Souji nodded. Then he turned to Minato. "I don't know who he is, though."

"I'm the one who told you about courage." Minato notified. Which Souji suddenly remembered, and it all came together, except for Yosuke that is.

"Just so." Igor confirmed.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute, I don't get it. Are we… … dreaming?" Yosuke, completely confused, inquired.

"Precisely. You are all currently in a dream. Though the aging pill item should have worked flawlessly. You two are back to where you were adolescents. *Chuckle*, I was the one who provided you such process of regressing back into your adolescent states and appearance." This surprised both Souji and Yosuke.

"Wait … … YOU'RE the reason why we're teenagers, again!? Wha… I… I… That's … … None of this makes sense!" Yosuke said in utter confusion.

"I knew a newbie wouldn't get it immediately." A boyish voice said.

"Wha…!?"

Suddenly, Akira Kurusu along with a cat costumed creature, Morgana, appeared. "Well then, why don't we - - the elite Phantom Thieves - - show you a thing or two on how it's done, especially our leader and lead star of our elite Phantom Thieves gathering, Joker, show you a thing or two about what we mean!"

"…Hiya." Akira, with his usual Phantom Thief attire, said with his usual cocky grin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

…Yosuke, Souji and Minato could only stare in awe at the newcomers - - Though Minato felt like he feels some sort of kinship with Akira. "Hiya." The latter greeted again.

"…Greetings. I guess." Minato replied.

"Ah."

"You're a Phantom Thief."

"Joker. If you may." Akira said smirking cockily.

"Joker? Huh, what … … you're a comedian or is that a nickname or something?" Yosuke asked bewildered.

"No! It's a code name! You're like NUMBSkull, if you ask me." Morgana said.

"Huh!? What the … ..A-A-A talking cat!? What the heck!?"

"I'm NOT a cat!" Morgana rebuked. "Ahem. I am the elite member of our disbanded Phantom Thief brigade, but I'm also the center of our group, your group's beloved and mighty thief who knows it all, Morgana, if you may!"

Souji, Minato and Yosuke sweat drop.

"Dude, you look like a mascot more or less. And what's with that cat costume for!? Wait, are you … … The same as Teddie!?"

"Huh? Teddie? What's this about a Teddie bear?"

"Huh? Uh, no, actually … … What IS going on here?"

"*Chuckle* I shall explain to all of you." Igor spoke up all of the sudden, gathering everyone's attention.

"Now then, let us be off to somewhere more eloquent, shall we?" At that, a Velvet door appeared, causing Yosuke to fall on his butt, in shock and surprise. "Follow me." He beckoned, and everyone, with Yosuke being last, to follow.

…

…

…At the Velvet room … …

…Yosuke is the first to feel awkward being in this dungeon like room. "…This is what you meant by "eloquent", uh, o-old man?"

"That's my master! Don't you underestimate him!" Morgana retorted.

"Shut up! And besides, I still don't know why the hell am I even here? Or all of us… …"

"Very well. I shall enlighten you considering your situation." Igor said, sitting at the nearby desk that is like a warden's desk. "My name is Igor … … I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. But, with the power of the bonds of the heart, no door shall be barred to all of you. Thus, even someone like you, my boy, is able to come here. *Chuckle*" Igor referred to Yosuke.

"Huh? You mean … … " It suddenly hit Yosuke. "Wait, Partner, isn't this what…!?"

"Ah. I've been in a similar place like this before." Souji said, surprising and stunning Yosuke.

"It may be such a elegant and quite an interesting fate awaits all of you. Now then, I would now enlighten you with your situation in hand."

…So, Igor has stated the tale of Minato, of how he … … how he died, actually … … that's his story. How he died, end of story … … and the beginning of a new one … … … The tale of the search of identity, the truth, of Souji's tale … ,,, and fighting forth the very ugly thing in this world, sin, in Akira's tale.

Minato, whose role in the upcoming prophecy for the maternal being, Nyx, played a crucial role in its halt - - and even taking all the sins of man to call forth Nyx, and stopped them so, and Nyx, from bringing forth the Fall.

Souji, who got involved in a serial murder case along with Yosuke, went to "invite" others, those who possess the same power as his: persona. And went to stop the murderer from committing more murders and stopping the ignorance of the mass from spreading forth.

And Akira, who was introduced to the ugliness of society, and making it a reformed one - - though of course, sin is the thing that separates people from the truth - - and it is a demon lord's job to straighten up a god should they, too, commit the deadly sins as well, with the treasure of the mass taken - - Minato was relieved of his duty of being the Seal as Erebus ceased to be as the mass's hearts changed when Akira beats the fake warden and he himself finally having his rehabilitation.

…Igor has finished the tale there.

"…Just so." He said. "All of you have acquired the same burden of facing the darker side of the mass: Shadows. And even brought forth the defeat of several entities, the maternal being, a godly being known as Izanami, and the captor who has imprisoned me. So, as you all can see, this is destiny's course that has been wrought upon by all of you."

"It is your feelings and will that shapes reality, after all, that's what shape reality." Morgana said.

"…Wow, so there really are other persona-users, like us." Yosuke said. "But then again, we already saw Kirijo-san and the others."

"Yeah. That's right. I guess it's no big surprise."

"Sounds like you all have your share of experience with personas, no wonder my master recommended both of you, oh, and him." The last person who is referred to is Minato.

"Now then, there is something I must impart to you. Though you may have completed your contracts along the way, it is a fundamental step towards a bright future or even a bright solution that you take responsibility for your own actions. There is no need to worry, whichever path you choose. I shall respect your decision. But only you will bear the responsibility for your actions. No matter what end they may bring about … … Please, remember that."

"Uh, well, basically, we got to stick up to our end of the bargain in anything we bargain with, right?"

"Precisely."

"That's quite a vulgar way of putting it, though." Morgana said to Yosuke.

"Shut up! You're not much of a smooth talker yourself!"

"What!? Hey, if I may inform you, I'm a genuine Phantom Thief who has more experience that you can ever have right now!"

"Shut up! Besides, I'm no thief … … well, I don't mind stealing the hearts of these assholes you referred to in your tale." Yosuke said sounding joyous at the term Phantom Thief.

"I was a thief who stole the hearts of sinners, I had comrades, too. Including Morgana. Or Mona, his code name." Akira explained. "That's why, it's now you guys turned. I was called out once again here, since I have connections."

"Just so." Igor said. "Now then, let us take a look at your futures, shall we?" Igor summoned a set of tarot cards by merely placing his palm on his desk. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" He spread forth the cards around. "Each reading is done at the same card. Yet the results are always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

This brings back memories to Souji, since his fortune was read. "Uh, yeah, like unexpected things happen, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Ah. That's right." Souji said.

"Hm."

"Hm." Both Minato and Akira nodded.

"Now then, the immediate future indicates … … Hm, the Tower in the Upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible ruin may come at certain people in the direction you all are embarking on." Igor explained which confused everybody, especially Yosuke. "The card indicating the future beyond that is … … " He flips another card. "The Fool. In the Upright position. This card represents the beginning … … or the new beginning where one journey may have ended and a new one will be forged before you. Such is the way of things that some things will come to an end, allowing new beginnings to come forth. Until the cycle reverts to the center of things, of course."

"Uh, yeah, I don't really get that." Yosuke said.

"Shut up! There's no time for your vulgar impression!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Shut up you black cat thief! I don't even know what's your say in this matter!"

"Now, now." Igor calmed them down. "He does have merit of being able to contribute in our former guest's triumph against the god I mentioned."

…Everyone is perplexed now. "Now then, in the coming days, you four will enter into a contract of some sort. This coming year may be once again a turning point, just like in your case last time." Igor refers to Souji who just frowned. "If you all succeed, you may finally found your rehabilitation like our former guest." Now it's Akira's turn to frown. "But, should you succumb to the lesser nature, you may find your path to the future to be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guest to ensure that does not happen."

…Yosuke sweat drop. "Uh, c-could you uh … … speak normally…? Though … I guess I understand enough."

"Don't interrupt." Morgana rebuked again.

"Shut up."

Igor dismissed the tarot cards with just a wave of a hand, hence, they disappeared on his desk. "Now then, in order for all of you to help each other with your rehabilitation, you must first conquer your fears … …"

"You've already mentioned that we've already acquired the World Arcana." Souji said.

"…And yet, you are still a prisoner in the society you all live in." Igor countered.

"…No, I've acquired the world but I was still in prison or behind bars, back then." Akira mentioned.

"Oh, is… …that so?" Yosuke asked and Akira nodded.

"How did … … Oh right, they found the woman who accused you, too." Minato said.

"That's kinda awful cold way to put it, but yeah, I guess I'd understand, I want to criticize her, too. Going along with Shido's scheme during that time." Morgana said.

Akira nodded.

"Now then, Seta Souji, it seems you are still unable to do some the same feat as your comrades."

"…He means facing your own Shadow Self." Minato said as he understood Igor's words.

"Whoa, that's right. Nothing really happened in your case, huh?" Yosuke said.

"…I was given this power by Izanami, but - - "

"That in addition to your affiliation with the god of the underworld, fate has also dealt you the wild card. You must accept your destiny." Igor assured.

"No matter where you go, you're still won't be able to avoid problems. That's what it means, right?" Minato said.

"Precisely."

"Yup." Morgana added.

"That's how it is." Akira said.

"…So you're saying I have to do something like that, too?" Souji asked.

"Wait, really? Bro will have to face his own Shadow - - Well, does he?"

"All humans have them, even though one maybe a persona-user, they can still fall into evil but doesn't mean they can have a palace. In other words, Persona-users are impossible to have a palace it's just impossible." Morgana added.

"Oh. O….kay. So, how do we do this?" Yosuke asked.

"… …" Souji prepares himself.

"Simply step forth into the door of regression, it is where one can face one's own regrets. Now then, Mr. Seta Souji, please step forth through that door." Igor said and beckoned at the door that suddenly appeared.

"… …Okay. Here goes." Souji stepped forth.

"Bro… …just be yourself. And no matter what kind of dark side you may encounter, you're still yourself, in other words, you're in control. Okay?" Yosuke advised.

"Okay… thanks." Souji stepped forth even more, and opened the door - - the surrounding is engulfed by blinding light. And before he knows it, Souji finds himself in a dark place - - similar to the place where Yosuke first ends up. There are no lights and he stands on a platform that is only illuminated by a pillar of light from above.

"…!? This place is … …Huh!?" He hears footsteps, someone wearing a dark armor that is of medieval stature about it, rose out of the shadows - - wielding a wicked blade. Souji stood up and manifested his imitation katana. "You are … …who goes there!?"

The wicked figure just raised its blade at him - - challenging him.

*Battle Commence*

Souji faces this armored-like figure, as he figures it's not really an armor. Then, the armored figure begun to shatter all of its armor at once - - then, it begins to violently morph into the appearance of … … of Souji's own image and appearance. His Shadow Self, Shadow Souji. Who has his own wicked katana. And begins to summon forth his own persona. Jiraiya! "Jiraiya!"

The Shadow Self begin to cast Garula, to which Souji countered with him summoning Pyro Jack, that he then fused with another persona - - to summon forth Mada. The ultimate persona of the Magician Arcana. That absorbed the attack, and the Shadow is repelled by strong Fire attacks by Souji. Then, the Shadow begun to switch to his own persona and summoned forth Kintoki-Douji, and cast Mabufudyne.

Tons of ice cones begun to fly about and Souji had to use Jack Frost to cover himself from the attack as Jack Frost can absorb Ice attacks.

"…Gr, facing yourself really bites." Souji remembered Yosuke saying, "Dammit, it hurts to face yourself.", now he understands how it felt for them - - all of the members of the Investigation Team.

The Shadow Self didn't relent, and he attacked Souji with the katana in hand, with Souji being forced to repel all of them - - with his own blade, and it became a constant struggle, with neither one backing down, well, actually, Souji battling with his own inner darkness so they have the same skills in terms of combat. So perhaps it won't matter no matter how much strength he may muster, just like that time with Izanami, with her saying - - "You cannot beat me with strength alone."

…So what shall he do?

"…I will." Souji repelled the Shadow away as they come into contact in blades just a while now - - making the Shadow then summon forth Tomoe. And attack with God's Hand.

"Tch!" Souji summoned Yoshitsune to repel the attack - - as Yoshitsune is immune and can reflect physical attacks. "Hassou Tobi." Souji ordered, multiple red slash came coming out of nowhere, slashing Tomoe, forcing it back on the Shadow, and it summons forth Take-Mikazuchi, Kanji's Persona, it rains down lightning bolts on Souji.

It seems it just used Maziodyne.

Souji summoned forth his own persona - - Izanagi-no-Okami. All the while, Minato, too, gains back his persona of the World Arcana, Messiah.

Souji continued the fight. Since Izanagi is immune to lightning bolts, it didn't hurt him. Souji countered with strong wind attacks, Magarudyne.

The Shadow changed again, and this time it summons forth Sukuna-Hikona, and cast Megidolaon. This time, Souji really has to put up some effort - - as then, the blast blasted him away, and all of the sudden, the Shadow switched into … … Magatsu-Izanagi. Adachi's own persona.

Then, it used Heat Riser. It can attack in two turns, now. So - - It suddenly used Vorpal Blade. That Souji is able to repel, as Izanagi-no-Okami is immune to Physical attacks. And both Izanagis clashed and both the Shadow and Souji as well. With neither one backing down.

"We can go on, fighting like this. Forever. What is it you truly want?" Souji asked. And right then … …

The Shadow begun to speak up. "The truth doesn't matter. As long as we're together, that's all enough for me. I didn't want a future where there was no one. I didn't want a world where I was all alone, and I can no longer be with anyone as we go our separate ways."

"Ah… I used to think like that, but, I still have a place to go back to. That's why, let's go." He offered a hand to his own Shadow.

It nodded. And the Shadow becomes Izanagi, Souji's first persona. "Izanagi!" Souji summoned forth the first Izanagi, and cut his way out of the darkness and through - - the truth!

…

…

…At the Velvet room … …

Souji is lying on the ground after facing that test. "Bro! Are you all right!?" Yosuke came to his aid.

"He will be all right. But for now, time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Every time you come to this room, you will revert back to your adolescent appearance. But once you are not in the "game", then you shall be as you are your own appearance. Though it is also possible to simply remain in one appearance at the time. The decision is up to you. *Chuckle*"

End of Chapter 3


End file.
